Too Good to Be True
by Pirate Monkey
Summary: When Valentine's Day comes around again, what is on Dib's mind? A one-shot belated Valentine's Day fic.


_            A/N: This is a belated Valentine's Day fic. Since I don't see much DaTrs, I decided to write one. This is another Dib first person fanfiction, if you couldn't tell. Happy Valentine's Day to all! And to all a good…FEBUARY 15th!_

It's been three years. 

            Today, everyone is going nuts over stupid love notes and dates. Girls are flirting with the boys (some to their dismay). Guys are asking girls out, making the girls feel all 'warm and fuzzy.' Guys and their girlfriends are making stupid little love puns and slapping them down onto a sheet of paper that they call a 'Valentine's Day card' and hand them over to each other, expecting some kind of romantic gift back.

            Yep, it's Valentine's Day alright. This is the day I dread all year long until it comes. Then I wallow in my thoughts of _why _I dread this day. 

            It's all because of _her._

            Three years ago, on this very day, I met _her. She_ was perfect for me. _She _made me feel happy. _She _gave me that ridiculous feeling. 

            _She_ gave me that feeling they call 'love.' 

            When she entered our class that day, she had a great personality, or so I thought. I was amazed at how everyone obeyed her without question. She was indeed a unique character. Best of all, she didn't mock me like the others.

            Her name was Tak. She was the supposed daughter of the head of the Deelishus Weenie Corporation. Yet this was not why I took an interest in her. 

            Tak talked to me. You have to understand, talking to _me _was the same as saying you had a contagious disease. I was so 'uncool' that it is dubbed 'unclean' to talk to me. 

            _She_ didn't care.

            Even though she was rich and had a lot more things she could have been doing, she risked her reputation on the first day of skool-to talk to a loser like me. 

            This was amazing to me. No one HAD EVER listened. No one had ever wanted to start a conversation with me. 

            _She_ did.

            At recess, she just went up to me and greeted, "How's it going?"

At this point, I was shocked and surprised at the same time. "Uh…" I begun, unprepared. "Okay, I guess…" _Ask her how she's doing! No one likes to be left hanging! _I thought. "Y-you?" I stuttered.

            "Okay. So, what are you doing today?" She had asked, clearly trying to spark a conversation with me. 

            "Nothing."

            "Okay… Uh… So, what do you like to do?" 

 _Paranormal investigation, of course! _I thought. What if she didn't talk to me anymore because I believed in all the things everyone said didn't exist? I decided to just say it. "I like to investigate the paranormal," I began. "I'm into paranormal investigating."

"Cool," she said._ Cool? _I thought. _Why would someone find that cool? _

            "You think it's cool?" I asked. "No one else does. They all think I'm insane. Are you lying, if it's not to rude to ask?"

            "No, I'm not. I think it's interesting. I'm in to the paranormal myself, actually!" she said, with a thick accent. 

            "Really?" I asked, to confirm what I was hearing.

            "Yes, really," she said. "I've liked it ever since I was young. I've always believed in that stuff."

            From that point, we talked about paranormal sightings and what we believed in. Excitement shot through my body fiercely. I was happy that I had someone to talk to. 

            As we carried through our conversation, I felt a certain feeling I had never felt before. It wasn't something like nausea; it was a good feeling. Was it possible that I had a crush on this girl?

            After a few days, I knew her very well. She knew all about me, as well. At least I _thought _I knew her. Then everything changed.

            ZIM entered my house one morning and talked to my dad until I went in the kitchen for breakfast. He told me that Tak was an alien trying to steal his mission. I didn't believe it at first, but ZIM proved right. 

            _She _was too good to be true. 

            She lied to me. I was in love with an alien. How foolish!

            We ended up defeating her and sending her back into space. ZIM and I don't know if she's alive or not. ZIM doesn't care. I do. 

            I like to think about where she is now. It's fun to make stories up about her whereabouts in my mind. 

            Every Valentine's Day, I hurt inside. Even though I was used for her to look 'human', I still remember and cherish those days. I can't control what I feel for some reason. If I could, I wouldn't feel what I feel about Tak now.

            That feeling when I met her has stayed with me ever since. 


End file.
